


I Wasn't In Any Danger

by piano_nerd



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Post-Season/Series 05 AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:20:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22236229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/piano_nerd/pseuds/piano_nerd
Summary: Coulson goes on a mission without talking to May about it first.
Relationships: Phil Coulson/Melinda May
Kudos: 19





	I Wasn't In Any Danger

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not in any way, shape, or form own Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D., I only write fanfiction for my own amusement, and hopefully, for the enjoyment of others :)
> 
> Author’s Note: This isn’t exactly a continuation of my last Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. fanfic, but if you read that one beforehand, it makes a bit more sense. This is AU post season 5. I wrote this before season 6 came out, and did some deep contextual editing before posting this. Please let me know if there are any grammatical errors; I tried to make sure there was none. Enjoy! :)

Agent Melinda May was doing paper, her “favorite” thing. Suddenly, her phone started buzzing and saw the name across the screen. “Phil, what do you need?”

“Right, do you know where I left my shoes—”

“They’re probably on your feet,” said May cutting him off. “If you’re going to waste my time, I have a load of paperwork to finish.”

“May, wait—” but by the time that Coulson started talking, May had already hanged up.

May was about to get started on her paperwork again, but her phone buzzed again. “Phil, I told you, I’m busy. I have a load of paperwork—”

“I meant the fieldwork shoes, not my regular shoes, those are on my feet,” Coulson said, “So, do you know where I left those?”

“Why would you need those, Phil? it’s not like you’re going on a mission anytime soon, you just got cleared.” May waved his question off and was about to get started on her paperwork again until he said.

“I’m going into the field, with Daisy as my backup, it’s nothing too serious, I just need to be prepared in case there’s any active combat.”

“Phil,” May's voice going dangerously quiet, “You are not, you hear me, not going into the field that requires any type of active combat. You just fully recovered and just got cleared to go into the field!”

“May, I— could you— wait, never mind, I found them.” said Coulson, his voice sounding like bulb just lit up. “Anyways, I should be out for, a few days, I promise to stay safe, don’t worry about me. I wish I could say goodbye in person, but I really need to head out. I’ll see you when I get home in a few days, May. I love you. Bye."

May was too in shock to say anything in reply, but when she realized what he said, she was angry, no pissed at Coulson. “Dammit Phil!” May shouted in frustration.

* * *

Three days passed and May hadn’t heard a word from Phil (he was probably too scared of her, classic Coulson), Skye on the other hand, had sent her daily updates which kept May sane over the past few days. She usually wouldn’t worry about Phil, too much, when he was away on missions, but after him nearly dying again, May found herself becoming more of a worrier.

When her phone ringed, and May saw Coulson’s name pop across her screen, she was tempted to not respond, but soon, she answered the call because curiosity got the best of her. “Since you’re calling me, I’m going to assume you are not dead.”

“Wow, thanks, May.” Coulson’s voice sounded sarcastic. “Glad to know that you have such high faith in my abilities to stay safe.”

“When will you get back to the Lighthouse?” asked May.

“We should be back, by tonight, we can talk when I get home, before, we go to sleep.”

“Phil, the only thing we are doing before going to bed is moving a couple of blankets and pillows to the couch because there is no way in hell you are sleeping in the same room with me today. I’m way too pissed at you right now.”

“Lovely, I’ll see you when Daisy and I get home.”

* * *

When May heard that Coulson and Daisy returned from their mission, she did everything she could to avoid running into Coulson. During that time, Daisy found May to talk to her. “Hey, May.”

“Daisy.” May greeted, with a curt nod, acknowledging Daisy's greeting.

“Look, I know you’re really angry at Coulson,” May raised a brow, “Alright, you’re pissed with Coulson, but this mission really wasn’t dangerous, I know because I was in charge of it, I made sure that he wouldn’t be in any danger—”

“I know Daisy. I’ve calmed down over the past few days; I think I’m more angry that Phil didn’t bother contacting me during the duration of the mission. Don’t worry about us; I’ll talk it over with him tonight.” May gave Daisy a comforting smile, well, it was more of a grimace, but it got the point across.

“Okay, just wanted to make sure you guys would settle things, it’s no fun seeing your ‘parents’ fight.” Daisy said, she walked away, leaving May, to think.

* * *

May was laying down on the bunk she shared with Coulson. She had been staring at a book she had chosen to read for a good thirty minutes. There was a knock on the door, and May heard Coulson’s voice, “Can I come in?” When no reply came, Coulson said, “I’ll take that as a yes.”

“You know Coulson, you could have bothered contacting me during your mission. It would be better than having Daisy give me daily reports to let me know that you're not dead.”

_I guess I should just be glad that she only called me Coulson, which never happens now-a-days unless she’s pissed,_ thought Coulson, _It’s better than her throwing the book that she’s holding, or yelling at me, that would be a lot worst. “_ I know, I’m sorry, May.”

May patted the bed, signaling him to sit down next to her so they could talk.

“I was never in any danger, May,” Coulson said, trying to comfort her, even if it was days late.

“I know, I’m just not ready for you to leave my sight yet,” May said, she had a soft expression on her face. She smirked and snuggled into Coulson’s chest, relieved that he was safe.

“I should have talked it over with you before going on this mission, I’m sorry.” Coulson gave May a gentle kiss on the top of her head. He gently ran his hand through her hair, comforting whatever fears May had.

“Please don’t go on a mission for a while, or at least, don’t go on one without me, I don’t want to have to worry about you dying ever again, I think that I’ve already had enough of that to last a few lifetimes.”

“Don’t worry May, I’ll just lay off of them for a while.”

“And don’t go dying on me before I do, because then I’ll be really pissed.”

Coulson gently smiled and snuggled closer to May. “You won’t have to worry about that for a very long time.”

May and Coulson fell asleep, comforted, that they had each other.

**Author's Note:**

> End Note: I hope you enjoyed this story! Please write a review if you feel inclined to. Constructive criticism is welcomed :)


End file.
